Is it Hot in Here or is it Just You?
by emmalec
Summary: Magnus Bane is a successful leader of his own company in Brooklyn, New York. Alec Lightwood is a writer, struggling, but content with his life. Magnus doesn't need anyone. He hooks up, hosts parties, drinks as much as he wants. Living his best life at 23. Alec's never been in a serious relationship. He doesn't really plan on it either. (ABANDONED. KIND OF. JUST READ THE A/N)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ? Um I don't really know what to put in this a/n because I'm a horribly uncreative writer and I literally do not understand fanfiction at all but wattpad sucks too… so let's just begin this hopefully my story will make more sense than this note :). *kill me***

 **Disclaimer ( honestly don't even know what that is I just see other writers put it in there fanfics so ): I ? own ? nothing ?**

* * *

Magnus Bane was bored. It was Friday night, a night for parties, underage drinking, hook-ups. Jamming out with Ragnor and Will. That was supposed to be Magnus's Friday night. That was always his Friday night. Instead he was currently sitting at some random bar, miserable and alone.

He had gotten a very unexpected call from his uncle that night—his uncle that hadn't contacted him in years. It was regarding the fact that his father had been in a car accident, and was now in the hospital. Oh, there would definitely be drinking tonight.

Taki's was a relatively peaceful place, not a raging club with grinding teenagers and strobing lights. It was a sweet little restaurant. Low lit regularly and heavily decorated with succulents and candles, chestnut wood tables with cushioned chairs and large windows leading to a busy Brooklyn street. Attached to the sweet little restaurant was a sweet little bar where Magnus was sipping his third cocktail—or his fifth? Who was counting—contemplating using Tinder as a last resort to get an easy hook-up. An easy distraction.

Him and his father had never had a good relationship. Ever. His mother had killed herself when he was five, and he was there. Magnus hadn't even really had the time to mourn; life moved fast, and it was time to focus on the next thing. His father put him up for adoption after that, and he had stayed in foster care until he was eighteen and moved to his own place in Brooklyn. He was surprised to hear that he was still alive, if he was honest. He thought the truth was he put Magnus in foster care because he was going to kill himself from grief; it had truly seemed like it. But he was just a cruel, selfish coward. _So much drinking_.

He had been in one real relationship in his life, Camille Belcourt, the only person who truly understood and saw him when he was young and stupid. Also, the only person who was capable of shattering his heart into thousands of pieces, which she made sure she did, by cheating on him multiple times. Magnus didn't like letting himself think of her often. He had moved on, and was never going through something like that again. He swore himself off to anyone and everyone, called himself a lone wolf, a drifter. After Camille, he met Ragnor and Will. They had caught him drinking his sorrows away, and kindly offered to help. Kind of. They became his new reliable people quick, friends. He poured his lonely heart out to them, and after a few months they set him up with a stable job in a stable company. They were the reason he was still going on to to that day.

Raphael came along shortly after. It was a short story; they bonded, they shared both similar crisis life stories, they drank. But, Raphael was more of his business partner, his boss. They had met outside of work, but nothing was awkward when they found out what position they were in. They were cool. Magnus liked Raphael.

Sherwin was okay, too. He was Magnus's assistant in the office, a really good one at that—not that he would ever admit that to anyone—and he sometimes showed up for drinks at bars with him and his friends. Yeah, Sally was pretty great. Or was it Sheman?

When he found out the news about his dad, the first thing he wanted to do was go tell Will and Ragnor. He knew that's what they would expect him to do. They would be disappointed if they knew he was keeping things from them again, holding in all his emotions.

Oh well.

It was getting pretty late, and he knew Taki's closed at ten on Fridays, and already he caught those employees stink eyeing him for staying so late. He sighed, than tipped his head back, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp, slamming it down on the counter after dramatically. He knew he had to get up early tomorrow, but he still wished something exciting had happened tonight. Like an airplane crashed into the street, or a tsunami hit and he had to swim and swim and—

 _Maybe that's enough drinking for one night._

Just as he was getting up to leave, his groggy mind interpreted voices coming from the entrance.

"Sir, please we're about to clo—"

"So what? It's," The handsome man lat the door looked down at his expensive watch. "9:56. You can't squeeze in one more fucking drink? This is my favorite bar!"

"Look—"

That was when the handsome, dark haired man pushed by the short, young employee and sprinted to the bar, right in the seat next to him. Magnus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

The man still hadn't looked at him, he just sat and waited for a waiter. Dark, wet hair was pushed out of his deep, lake blue eyes. When had it started raining? His sense of fashion was appalling; a plain, holey and worn grey t-shirt which was probably originally black and baggy black jeans. It was, of course, topped with black, _extremely_ worn-out converse. If it had been a different situation, Magnus would've laughed out loud at his appearance and strutted out of Taki's, but as it was, he was _incredibly_ hot, so he tried to hold back all giggles.

He knew he was blatantly staring by this point, but with his foggy, drunk, mind, all he could think about was figuring out ways to take this man home that night.

The same short, scrawny waiter came back, hastily taking his order.

"A cherry vodka, please." He croaked out. His head hung low, his elbows pressed firmly on the marble counter.

"Tough day at work?" The man inhaled a deep, shaky breath, and shook his head, still not bringing it up.

"It's complicated," His voice was throaty and deep, and, just like everything about him besides his taste in clothes, alarmingly hot.

Magnus felt giddy. Like a knight in grotesque armor, Mr. Handsome had saved his Friday night, and he was not going to let him go.

"Well," Magnus started with a grin while outstretching his hand. "I haven't got anywhere to be tonight." Mr. Handsome finally looked up at him, and Magnus tried _hard_ to ignore the stutter in his heart at the full front view of him.

Regaining his breath, Magnus was the first to speak after a few awkward moments studying each other. "Magnus Bane," He felt a little light-headed, but he told himself it was from the cocktails. "And you are?"

"A—Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Mmm, lovely name."

"Thanks?"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion at the way he was looking at him. Magnus knew he was being blunt, and that he would probably regret all of this in the morning. But, it was _Friday night_. And he wasn't going to miss this fabulous opportunity.

Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you?" He asked innocently. "'Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend." Magnus knew that would never happen—he wouldn't let it—but it was at least a way to figure out if he was gay.

Alec threw his head back far, exposing the the lean lines of his throat, and a small tattoo, and laughed. It was a really sweet laugh, sort of a deep hiccuping, light and feminine. Not something one would expect from a big, tall man.

Alec regained himself. "What makes you think I'm gay?"

Magnus shrugged. "You put out a vibe." _Not really._

"Really?" Alec was still grinning madly. Magnus was sure his expression matched.

"Yeah."

Alec laughed again, a sound that strangely drew Magnus in to him. Half of his brain was screaming at him, curses and threats, reminders on why all this was wrong, why he should just run out of the closing Taki's immediately. However, the bigger, alcohol induced state of mind convinced well enough that either the end of tonight, they would either sleep together or end up friends. Magnus didn't feel things for people other than friends. It was the alcohol. _It was the alcohol._

"I seem to have lost my number. Care to give me yours?" Damn it. He couldn't stop.

Alec groaned. "Are you serious?"

Magnus leaned closer, and left his mouth open a little. "Dead." He saw Alec's composure crack a little; breath hitching slightly, gulping, a slight blush painting his cheeks. _Win._

Just when he saw Alec's gaze flicker to his lips for a spilt second, he smiled, and leaned right back into his seat. Alec swallowed and cleared his throat, looking away and flushing.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Magnus inquired casually.

Alec looked back at him and licked his lips, opening them to say something. Unfortunately, that was when the last employee left at Taki's decided that was enough.

"Okay!" That same stupid waiter. "Gentlemen, it's 10:15. I believe we were _supposed_ to close at 10:00, but someone thought 9:56 was a good time to start conversations with a stranger in here." He gave Alec a look, who turned away. "Please, just leave, before I have to call the police." Magnus gave him a snort, than grabbed an incredulous looking Alec's hand and pulled him out of his stool.

"Let's go Alexander. They don't want us here anymore." He stated dramatically, sneering at the waiter and towing Alec out the door.

"Wow," Alec murmured when they reached the street outside. It was empty, and still raining. Then he gave Magnus a confused look. "Alexander?"

Magnus shrugged. "A guess. Was I right?"

"I like to be called Alec." He replied, cocking his head.

"Why not Alex?"

"What?"

"Why not Alex?" Magnus repeated, holding back a laugh.

"I—I don't really know. I think my sister started it."

"Your sister?" Alec nodded.

For the rest of the night, they walked around Brooklyn together, soaking wet while sharing life stories. It was warm out, and it wasn't like they were wearing anything important.

Magnus was wearing a dark purple, v-neck t-shirt with only a few necklaces—not even the important ones—and a black trench coat with blue skinny jeans. He only wore mascara that night, not waterproof, but he didn't really care. It wasn't really a dress-up kind of night for him anyway.

In fact, Alec _had_ been a good distraction. He hadn't thought about his father once since he had walked into Taki's.

Until 10:56, when they reached Magnus's apartment.

"Well, um, this is me," Alec smiled at him, pushing dripping hair out of his face, just as he had done earlier that night. Magnus inhaled a deep breath. He knew he would hate himself after he asked this but he couldn't help himself. Sue him, he didn't want this to end. It didn't have to mean anything. "Um, would you wanna—"

His phone buzzed loud in his jean pocket, drowning out the rest of his sentence, and thoughts.

"Sorry, hang on a second," He pulled out his phone, which was dry, thanks to the long, trench coat. When he saw the caller ID, his blood ran cold. His smile vanished, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alec's falter, too.

Magnus was staring at his phone, not answering it, too scared to hear what he knew was the truth.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Magnus took a very deep breath, swallowing his worries, and finally brought the phone up to his ear, answering it. He ignored Alec, didn't look at him, didn't answer him.

"Yes?" His voice was very small, barely a whisper. His uncles next words rang in his ears for the rest of his life.

"He's gone, Magnus." Magnus's heart flew through the roof, cracking, breaking. It broke past all it's confinements, just for a second, raw and weak. He almost couldn't find his voice.

"W—What?"

"Magnus I'm so so—"

He hit the end button, hand shaking so much he almost missed it. Alec's smile had completely vanished too, now replaced with a mask of worry. Magnus still wasn't looking at him, eyes focused firmly onto the slippery ground in front of his apartment.

"Magn—" Alec began, before Magnus lifted his hand and smashed his phone on the ground with incredible strength. It shattered, just as he wanted it too. Alec startled, stepping back and gasping. Magnus felt tears burn at the back of his eyes.

"I—I'm so sorry Alec. I have to leave I have—I—" He paused, stopping his voice from cracking. "I'm sorry," He tried again. He met Alec's scared, baby blues. "I have to go. I'll see you around.

And he turned on his heel and stormed inside. Leaving his shattered phone and Alec's shattered heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeaha welcome to my fanfic angst on the first fucking chapter ik I'm a horrible person bUt bear with me the zero people reading this because good things r bound to come ;) I just don't know when tho so don't count on me on that i'm basically making this up as I go and I didn't even rlly plan for there to be angst in this chapter or for this a/n to be so fucking long or for me to swear this much ok bye don't hate me ily. Also next chap will be posted in exactly one week or sooner bc i have ocd.**

 **-Emma, whos a horrible fucking person :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't even really know what to put in this tbh, blike tHirTy vIeWs tHaTs cRaZy iN oNe dAy. I hate myself.**

 **EnJoy! Or don't. Idc.**

 **Disclaimer: I dOnt Own AnyThinG**

* * *

Magnus jolted from a wary sleep from a sharp ring at the front door of his apartment. He groaned, ripping himself from under the covers and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. It ringed again. He glanced over at his alarm clock on his nightside table and his eyes widened in surprise. It was 3 A.M.

He bolted through the tiny living room to the front door, in nothing but a pair of low-ridden sweatpants. He stumbled a little bit, nervous. He buzzed at the intercom.

"Who is it?" His voice was groggy and unrecognizable even to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Magnus!" An urgent whisper came through. "Let me up now!"

" _Will?_ "

"Let me up!" Surprised into silence, Magnus numbly hit the buzzer, unlocking the back door and allowing him in. A few seconds later the his front door burst open, revealing Will and nearly knocking Magnus backwards.

Suddenly, he was forced into a bone-crushing hug.

"I heard the news," He started, pulling back.

"How did yo—"

"How could you not tell me?"

"I—"

"Magnus we had an agreement. You know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will—"

"Magnus."

"Would you let me finish?" He gritted out.

Will cocked his head. Magnus sighed.

"Look, Will, there's nothing we can do about it now, what's done is done, and I just want to move on," He turned around, wrenching himself from Will's grip and shuffling back towards his bedroom.

"No no no, Magnus!" Will whined. "You were doing _so_ good, you were freaking killing it. Don't give up now, you can't start doing this aga—"  
"You know what Will?" Magnus whipped around. "I believe, I actually _can_. Because _you_ don't get to do this to me. You don't get to come barging into my apartment at _3 A.M. in the fucking morning_ , just because you want me to talk about my feelings." Will was taken aback. Magnus was gesturing wildly with his hands. "I believe I can do whatever the fuck I want, and I've decided I'm so _done_ with you being my 'servant', my _therapist_ ," He saw the blow land, hurt flashing across Will's eyes.

"Magnus…" Will's voice was a small whisper.

"Get the hell out." Magnus's voice was final, dominant. He pointed a finger at the door, and when Will still didn't move, he walked up to it and opened it for him. Will hung his head like an ashamed puppy, walking to the entrance before looking up at Magnus one last time.

"I'm trying to help you. I hope you move on from this," Will sighed, looking away. "I—I wasn't trying to seem like your 'therapist'," He punctuated his words with his fingers. "I truly want you to get better."  
"I don't need you, Will! Can't you see that? I don't need you telling me there's something wrong with me, trying to help me all the time like I'm just some piece of shit! Get the fuck out!"  
Will stepped out, and before he could say anything else, Magnus shut the door, the loud slam still echoing around the apartment when he slid to the floor. He fell against the door with a sob, not caring who could hear him. Burying his fists tightly into his hair, he curled up into a tight ball on the uncomfortable floor. He bawled like a little child.

He was a coward, a weak coward. Of course there was something wrong with him. How couldn't there be? Will was one of the only people willing to help him, and he had turned him down because he was too scared for anyone really see him. He was an

His mind went back to that night's events. Alec was a really sweet person. Not only attractive, but someone who might just be kind enough to like Magnus. It scared him to even think it, but something felt different about him. He could deny it, sure, but it would always be there. Some nagging part of him that was drawn to this total stranger. And he had left him, never to be seen again, probably.

He slammed his fist back against the door in frustration. In the midst of all his weeping somewhere, he heard it crack as he kept banging it, but he could care less. Something moist came across his knuckles at the fifth slam, and then he decided to stop. Crying harder than ever, about everything. Losing the most handsome man he had ever met in his life, rejecting his best friend, and finally… Losing his father. His only father. Without having any relationship with him, now without having the chance too. Without even saying goodbye.

Soon, his shaking breaths had lulled him down to sleep.

The door slammed in front of him, leaving him drenched and empty.

Alec sniffed, turning around back onto the sidewalk. Okay. That was fine.

He was used to this. Getting rejected. It was like a walk in the park for him. He had no right to think Magnus, beautiful, glamorous, sweet, kind Magnus was any different. Nope.

He started to walk home. Magnus could've at least left him his number. As friends. Of course.

Hard rain started drenching down again, colder this time. It poured down his face, blurring his vision, wetting his lips.

He should've expected this. It wasn't like Magnus was different. He… He was just supposed to be a one night distraction. From Max. That was it.

Alec had gotten a call from his mother that night. The last time she had called him was to tell him that she was getting a divorce with his father. The time before that was to tell him Church, his childhood cat, had died. It couldn't have been something good.

And it wasn't. Max was sick. And from the tone of his mother's voice, he knew it wasn't some little cold, or the stomach flu. He hadn't even gotten the chance to hear what was wrong before he slammed his phone on the ground and stormed out his little apartment in a rush. Taki's was a good distraction. It always was.

He wondered how Izzy and Jace were taking the news. He wondered if they had even heard the news. Izzy was Alec's little sister by one year. She was 21, just successfully finishing film school. Jace was also 21, and he was finishing college to become a movie director, like Izzy.

Alec was a little different. He was a quiet, shy writer. He wasn't really famous, but had published enough books to pay the bills.  
Maryse, Alec's mother, never had approved his passion for writing. She had never really even approved him since he had came out as gay when he was 16. Max though, had always loved him. Maryse had tried to hide the fact that Alec was gay from him, and she did just that, for four years, too. It was when Max had walked in on Alec making out with a guy, his first boyfriend at that, when he officially found out. Alec remembered that summer well. He had been terribly horrified, seeing Max there at the door to his bedroom. But he knew everything was going to be alright at Max's next words; "Come on Alec. I'm 12. I'm not stupid."

Alec chuckled at the memory, reality sinking back in as he approached his apartment. Dread filled him when he found out he didn't want to go back home. He never wanted to _not_ go back home. He loved his apartment.

But he knew what was waiting for him, he knew what was coming. With a big sigh, he took out his keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door, stepping into the dusty hallway that led inside.

Alec's apartment was nice. It was open, connected living room and kitchen, modern pillars next to the black leather couch facing a fancy flat screen. There were bookshelves with framed pictures and plants along them surrounding most of the room, with a low chandelier hanging above the couch. So low, tall Alec often hit his head on it. Beyond the couch were large windows with a glass door leading to a small balcony. Passing the kitchen was a door that led to the bathroom, the door next to it leading to the master bedroom. Everything was pretty simple. That was Alec's favorite part about it. He liked to call it organized clutter.

Once Alec was soundly inside his bedroom, he ripped off his wet t-shirt, checking the time on his alarm clock. _Damn_. 11 P.M. He hadn't realized it had taken him so long to get home.

Without bothering to brush his teeth or change his jeans, he crawled into his stiff covers.

He wouldn't allow himself to worry until tomorrow. He would be better tomorrow.  
At least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh okay that had a lil more angst than I intended there to be but not to worry fellas ( nobody ) malec shall come extremely soon one shant be too long without their malec. Its unhealthy. Also? REviews? Leave them? Maybe? Bc rlly i'm just not even sure what they r so… hope all zero of u enjoyed :) ALLSOOO yay I finally wrote Alec's story that took me forever ok bye**

 **-Emma, who needs to stop staying up so goddamn late just to write. It's 11 pm for fucks sake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If this get a hundred views by the end of the week I'm flipping my shit. Also, bc fanfiction is annoying, in the last chapter, where there was supposed to be like a line indent separating Alec and Magnus's POV, there wasn't bc again, fanfiction is annoying.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING. YEP. TOTALLy.**

* * *

"Sherman!" Magnus didn't even have the time to look up from his desk; it was overflowing with papers and work. Simon, Magnus's assistant, came stumbling inside his office, clutching a small clipboard to his chest. He regained his composure and started to speak.

"Y—Yes, Magnus?" Magnus finished piling together the paperwork for rest of the makeup product they were creating, then handed it to Simon. Once Simon took them, he went back to organizing the mess on his work space.

"Sherwin, I need this all signed by tomorrow," He scrambled together a few other papers and handed them to him as well. "And these, and also, I need a new phone too."

"Yes sir," Simon muttered, scribbling something on his clipboard and walking out of the office to his little cubicle outside of it.  
Magnus's office was small and cute. He was the head of a famous makeup company in Brooklyn called Blush Bit. His office was on the 13th floor and had a lovely view of the city through the large, thick windows across the right wall of his office. It was nicely decorated with framed pictures and magazine covers put up around it with some of their most famous makeup products. His large, metal desk was somewhat in the back of the room, and cluttered as always.

Simon had a little cubicle right outside his office. Whenever Magnus was bored at work, his favorite thing to do threaten to fire him and google different ways to say his actual name just to piss him off. He never said his real name anyway. It was all play of course. Most of the time.

A few minutes later, the telephone started ringing on his desk.

"Magnus Bane,"

"Hey Magnus!" It was Clary, his secretary.

"What's up?"

"I'm going out with a few friends tonight, and I thought you might like to come. I—I heard about your father," She added. _How the hell did everyone know?_ "And I thought you might like to go out. Have some fun. We're going to Taki's." Magnus sighed.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Yay!" Clary laughed on the other line.

"Who's coming?"

"Umm, Simon, his girlfriend, which is my coincidentally my boyfriends sister, their brother, and Raphael. Not Simon's brother. Jace's brother. Who's my boyfriend. Jace, I mean," She stumbled. Magnus chuckled.

"I get it dear. Gosh, everybody's just finding love everywhere while I'm still single as a pringle." He joked, laughing. Clary giggled.

"Well, you know, I hear my Jace's brother is gay," Magnus snorted, suddenly thinking about Alec.

"I was kidding, honey. Not interested." Clary sighed.

"Okay, Magnus," He heard Clary shift on the other side of the line. "Anyway, I'm going home for the day. I finished work early. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

Magnus put the phone down, resting his head in his head in his hands and slamming his elbows on the desk. He was such an idiot. Why was he like this? Why was he so scared? He groaned aloud, reaching for the phone again and dialing Clary's number. Just as the phone started to ring and he started preparing himself an excuse on why he wouldn't be able to go, Simon burst into his office.

"Um, someone here's to see you," He said. Clary's voice chirped from the other side of the phone.

"Just a second, Shamus,"

"It's your uncle." He whispered quietly. The phone slowly lowered away from his ear in shock. Clary's voice came again from the line. He held a finger up to Simon.

"Uh, sorry, Clary, didn't mean to call you," He didn't wait for Clary to respond, ending the call and standing from his desk.

"What is he doing here? I don't want to see him."

"I—I don't know, he just told me to get you."

"I don't want to see him." Magnus repeated firmly. Simon winced slightly.

"Do you want me to tell him that?"

"I… Um, I don't know." He stared at the huge mess of work on his desk, work that needed to be done soon. _Eh, fuck it._

"I'm busy. Tell him I have dinner plans."

"But Magnus it's only 3—"

"Tell him now. Do you wanna be fired?" A hint of a joke. Still, of course, Simon paled, rushing out of the office and down the hall to the left. Magnus whoosed out an exhale, closing his eyes for a moment before grabbing his briefcase and stumbling out of the office. He started immediately towards the elevator, and in the corner of his eye, his heart broke as he saw small little Simon holding back a big strong man, calling his name furiously. The elevator rose to his level, and just as his uncle broke free of Simon's weak confinements and ran towards him, reaching him just as the elevator doors started to close.

"Magnus!" He yelled urgently.

"I don't want to see you."

The elevator doors closed as it plunged down, along with Magnus's beating heart.

* * *

"Alec!" Izzy buzzed the intercom again. "Come on, it's time to leave!" Izzy was wearing a short, tight black dress that was off the shoulder with a pair of matching, tall, black heels. Her hair was curled neatly with the two front strands tied back with a soft, blue ribbon. Her makeup was light, thick mascara and red lipstick, some highlighter. Jace was standing next to her, staring at something on his phone. He was wearing a grey, button down shirt tucked into light khakis.

Just then, the door opened and out came Alec, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and black jeans. Izzy eyed him carefully, eyebrows furrowing when they reached his hair. She suddenly buried her hands in it, mussing it around and fixing it.

"He—Izzy!" Alec squirmed away. She ignored him and kept fluffing and grooming it. Jace laughed.

"Alec, you cannot go to this dinner with a bedhead. I won't allow it."

"Isabelle!" She styled it finally to the side, cocking her head before letting it go.

"Much better. Alright let's go, we're going to be late." She turned around, opening the uber's car door for Jace and Alec to get inside, then got into the front seat.

"Hey," Jace muttered. "Why do you get to sit in front?"

"Because I'm the lady," She answered matter of factly. Alec chuckled. So did the uber driver.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Taki's.

"Hi, um, we have a reservation for 8 o'clock under the name Lightwood." Izzy chirped. The short man in front of them started ruffling through his papers. He wrinkled his nose, re-checking the papers. He, Alec realized, was the same guy from the other night.

"Sorry, you're not on this list." Jace cleared his throat before Izzy could speak again. Alec hid in the shadows.

"Check again, please." Jace said firmly. The short little man sighed and ruffled through his messy papers again, a little less thoroughly.

"Yep. Not here. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry. Jace's fists clenched and he opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly Simon and Clary appeared from behind him, tapping on the short man's shoulder. Clary was wearing a sparkly turquoise dress with thin straps and a fluffy bottom with black, sequined, low heels. Her hair was left down and naturally curly. Simon was in a simple black tux.

"Hi, excuse me," Clary pipped. "Um, they're with us, they're the rest of our party," The man eyed her carefully. Jace smirked. He walked up to her, wrapping his arm smoothly around her waist and blanketing his lips on hers. She flushed, eyes flickering closed. Alec sighed, looking down uncomfortably. Izzy crossed her arms across her chest.

Jace pulled back and smirked again. "Hey babe. So, where's our table?" He said nonchalantly. Clary stuttered incoherently and pushed back her hair, clearing her throat.

"Right, right this way," She murmured. Izzy grinned and jump hugged Simon, wrapping her hands around his waist from behind while they walked to the table. Alec followed.

It was a nice, big grand table with a white tablecloth and wine glasses already set up with a large bottle of white wine in a bucket of ice. It was fancy, Alec had to admit. They all took their seats, meeting and greeting. Raphael was already there, too. Alec popped open the wine bottle and started pouring it for Izzy. He suddenly noticed there was one extra seat at the table.

"Izzy, why is there an extra chair at the table?" He didn't really care, he just wanted to know.

"Oh, Magnus isn't here yet. You know Magnus, right?"

Alec froze.

* * *

 **A/N: I have nothing to say :)**

 **-Emma?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay it mIgHt be awhile since i've updated at least probs longer than usual but yennow school starts literally in like 2 days and im actually suicidal someone help me korsigoierjcnoiw ok bye.**

 **Disclaimer: YOu knOw the dRiLl**

* * *

The wine started overflowing over the glass, staining the pretty tablecloth. Alec didn't seem to notice. His wide eyes were fixed on the wall right above Jace's head, who was sitting across from Izzy and talking to Clary. He couldn't seem to get his limbs to move.

"Alec!" Izzy startled, pushing back in her chair and ripping the wine bottle from his trembling hand. "What are you doing?" Alec cleared his throat, blinking and being pulled roughly from his trance.

 _Magnus._

 _Magnus was coming._

 _Oh_ no.

"I—You—Izzy," Izzy was frantically grabbing at napkins and cleaning the tablecloth. Everyone else was giving them weird looks. She turned back and glared at him.

"What the hell, Alec?" Suddenly, she stopped and eyed him slowly up and down, eyes narrowing. Alec gulped. She smirked, setting down the soaked through napkins. "Wait a minute," She started, a glimmer in her eye. " _Do_ you know Magnus?" Alec opened his mouth, then closed it, flushing and looking down so his hair covered his eyes. Izzy gasped, pulling back into her chair giggling hysterically.

" _Alec_ , spill, _now_ ," Alec sighed.

"Look, Izzy, I can't get into this story right now, _shit_ , I gotta get out of here," Izzy's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"I—It's a long story, god why didn't you tell me he was coming?!" Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Alec, come on, I'm sure it's going to be fine, just stay here and—" Alec was starting to look around nervously, fiddling his fingers together. Izzy sighed, grabbing his head and forcing him to look at her. "Alec, he's a good person. Whatever it is, I'm sure _it'll be okay_." Alec took a deep breath, trying to convince himself that Magnus didn't reject him, or at least on purpose. He tried. He really did.

Then Magnus walked in, and all thoughts tumbled from his brain.

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm so late," He waved his hand, settling in the seat across from Alec without even looking up from whatever he was trying to dig out of his bag. "Traffic." He finally took out his phone, smiling. Alec stiffened when he looked up, staring straight at him. Alec was just about to look away when their eyes interlocked. _Shit_.

He couldn't look away.

Magnus's smile dropped from his face, jaw dropping when he saw him. Alec sniffed, looking down and blushing. Izzy was looking between the two of them, smirking. She cleared her throat.

"So," She started. "What's new with you Magnus?" Magnus stammered.

"I—Um—You—N—Nothing." He finally drew out quietly. Alec cringed.

Alec then abruptly stood up, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to the bathroom," He announced, avoiding Magnus's eye. Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but Alec had already darted away.

He ran into the biggest empty stall, slamming it closed and breathing hard. The bathroom was empty. He groaned, sliding to the floor. He could do this. It was just one dinner, then he could walk away and never see Magnus again. It was fine. He _would_ do this.

He heard the door of the men's bathroom opening, and he leaped up from the ground.

"Alec?" A soft voice rang through. It was Magnus. Oh god. "Um, Izzy wanted me to check on you," He walked up to the stall. Alec couldn't breath. He still hadn't said anything. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night," Alec sucked in a breath.

"It's fine," He murmured quietly. Magnus sighed. Alec finally gave in, turning around and opening the stall door. His heart leaped when he saw Magnus.

Magnus was wearing a purple button down—which was indeed buttoned down a few buttons, necklaces covering his open chest—tucked into dark blue skinny jeans. His hair was styled in light spikes, and he had on matching eyeshadow and dark mascara.

He was gorgeous. But what was new?  
"What happened? Sorr—The other night, I mean." He stuttered. Magnus chuckled darkly.

"I had just gotten a phone call from my uncle," He looked down, face tight, voice strained slightly. Alec started to become concerned. "It…It was bad news, let's just say." He was still looking at his shoes, fidgeting and shuffling around a little bit. Alec decided not to pry.

 _But, wait… Did that mean…_

"So you didn't like reject me?" He blurted, eyes widening when he heard what he had said out loud.

 _Stupid._

Magnus laughed out loud, surprising him.

"No, of course not."

"Oh thank god," Alec breathed out, leaning forward and crashing their lips together. It was something he had wanted to do since the moment they had met, and with him, it was now or never. He would've never been able to do that under normal circumstances, but Magnus had given him courage.

Magnus squeaked and stumbled back in surprise, laughing a little. He buried his hands into Alec's shirt, pulling them both back until Magnus's back hit the wall behind them. Alec gasped, and Magnus took that as a chance to snake his tongue in Alec's mouth, just causing him to gasp again. He was one of the most inexperienced kissers ever, but he tried his best. He tangled his hands in Magnus's hair, running his fingers through the spikes and smoothing them out. Magnus made a small sound in the back of his throat. Alec tugged harder on his hair, and Magnus groaned.

Of course he was someone who liked having his hair pulled.

Things started to heat up fast after that. Time started to slow down, and Alec wasn't even sure he could remember why he was there at Taki's in the first place. He couldn't think much about anything else besides Magnus.

Magnus was a little taller than Alec, which never happened. His body was thin but hard, slim muscles under golden skin.

He suddenly ground his hips against Alec's, making Alec whimper slightly. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to survive this. It was getting unbearably hot in that tiny, little bathroom and it wasn't because of the temperature.

Unfortunately, oxygen was a vital need to live, so Alec pulled back first with an embarrassingly loud gasp. Magnus didn't even take a breath, just immediately starting kissing down from his lips across his face, down his jaw and eventually at the base of his neck, sucking and biting down hard.

Alec definitely wasn't going to survive this.

He was sure by now every single sound that came from his mouth now he would later regret and he could only watch himself from afar in distant horror, having no control of anything. His limbs started to turn to putty as Magnus started going farther back, eventually right on the spot behind his ear, which was really sensitive.

" _Oh_ , oh god, Magnus—" Just before he could gather up the will to stop himself from sliding to the floor, he spotted the doorknob of the bathroom opening. He gasped and pushed Magnus back, panting hard. Magnus looked at him confused until Jace walked in, stopping and whistling lowly when he saw the two of them. Alec turned tomato red.

Jace clapped his hands together once. "Well. That explains what _you_ two were doing."

"Jace—" Alec began. Jace put his hands in the air, walking backwards.

"Nope. Don't mind me. Izzy just forced me to check on y'all since you were taking so long but you can go back to—"

"Jace!"

"—Doing what you were doing." He finished, winking at them before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom. Alec groaned, banging his head back against the wall to try and clear it.

"He's…Something," Magnus chuckled, making Alec laugh and look back at him. He almost regretted that decision.

Magnus looked wrecked. His hair was completely messed up, thrown around in different places giving him a raging, sexy bedhead look, even though just minutes ago it was all gelled and fancy. His makeup was slightly smudged, lips red, wet and kiss swollen.

Alec tried remembering the basics of breathing.

It didn't seem to work.

Magnus grinned when he caught him staring.

"See something you like?" He asked, going to look in the mirror. Magnus pulled a face. "Egh, my hair is disgusting," He muttered, running his hands through it and trying to fix it. Alec's heart swelled.

"I think you're beautiful," He whispered. Magnus froze, turning towards Alec and cracking a rare smile. Alec's blush started at his chest and rose all the way up to his ears, and he covered his face with his hands, groaning.

"Sorry, that was—I shouldn't—it's probably too earl—" Magnus walked up to him, taking his hands and pulling them away from his face. Alec face started to become alarmingly more red.

"Darling," Magnus started, pecking him on the cheek. "It's okay," He let go of Alec's hands and then went to fixing his hair again. "We should go back. People are going to start to really worry."

Alec scoffed. "Please, Jace probably already told the entire _restaurant_ that we were making out." Magnus laughed, finishing his hair and grabbing Alec's hand, towing him back outside to the table.

Clary was the first to notice. "Woah, what did you guys _do_ in there?" Magnus threw his head back and laughed while Alec stuttered and turned red. Of course that made everyone look over and stop talking. Raphael's lips curled as he looked Magnus up and down, pausing at his hair and his hand that was clutching Alec's.

"Asqueroso! Oh dios mio!" Raphael exclaimed in spanish. "Get a room!"

Simon and Clary giggled, and Izzy had started laughing. Jace was smirking too, and Raphael had a hint of a smile.

"So," Izzy spoke up. "What's going on with you two now?" She said tauntingly. Alec blinked at her.

"It—It's none of your business," He replied, trying to raise his chin and seem confident. z

"Oh come on! What _did_ happen in there?"

Magnus spoke up. "Oh nothing, we talked, made out a little—"  
"Vamos!" Raphael muttered.

"—and that was it!" He gave Alec a little private look, making Alec blush a little. "We haven't really talked about it. I mean, it _just_ happened." He laughed a little.

Alec, who had already forgotten about everyone else in the room just because he was looking at Magnus, spoke next. "Well, I'll be fine with whatever happens next. I had a lot of fun that night," He said quietly. Everybody else looked away. Magnus grinned brilliantly.

* * *

 **A/N: I HATE SCHOOL SMMMMM. Just saying. nOw i have a few things to say. First, should I even continue this fanfic? Bc I kinda wanna write some other fanfics ( Malec obviously ) like maybe a highschool one or some other type of smut idk bc i'm not rlly feeling that inspired with this one anymore it kinda sucks and it's too simple for my liking but PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ok done with that now secondddddd umm…. Ya i don't remember so rEvIeW**

 **-Emma, who is so fucking tired she's basically high.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Y'all haven't really reviewed so like I'll continue but it's bad bc idrk know what to do anymore solik IEW. :)**

 **Disclaimer: must we go over this again**

Alec slammed his laptop shut again, groaning.

It had been two hours since he had attempted finishing his next chapter in the new novel he was writing. Magnus was supposed to come an hour ago, to save him from himself, but had an unexpected meeting and had to reschedule.

Which left Alec alone with his laptop and writer's block.

It always drove him insane. He had written plenty of books, but it was this one, this _stupid_ onethat he just couldn't seem to finish. Every single chapter was a struggle, and he was starting to give up hope, which was even worse. He needed to write this novel, he needed to finish it, he didn't have enough time or money to start from scratch.

The buzzer suddenly rang.

 _Oh thank god._

Alec tried stopping himself from sprinting to the door but it was pointless. He buzzed Magnus in immediately, opening the door to his apartment and jumping down the steps in excitement.

"Oh—Alexander!"  
Alec had met him halfway down the steps, wrapping his arms around Magnus tightly and picking him up in while spinning him around in the air. Magnus let out a high pitched squeak and giggled.

"Wha—"  
Alec cut him off with a deep kiss, taking his breath away thoroughly. He was still holding Magnus in the air when they broke away, both breathless.

"I missed you," Alec whispered, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his forehead to Magnus's and put him down.

Magnus chuckled. "It's been about a day, Alexander." Alec groaned.

"I know, I know, I just can't finish this stupid chapter in my book and it's driving me insane. And you weren't here to distract me," He whined.  
Magnus laughed again, breath ghosting Alec's lips and making him shiver. "Well, I'm here now," He suggested pointedly, tugging Alec closer. Alec grinned.

"Hmm, I actually wanted to go to this nice restaurant. Would you be up to that instead?" He murmured teasingly. Magnus rolled his eyes, letting go of Alec and walking past him into his apartment. Alec totally didn't look at his ass the whole way up.

Magnus turned on his heel when he reached the top, turning around and pointing a finger at Alec.

"So long as I get my treat after," He said with a wink.

Alec suppressed a shudder.

Magnus and Alec had been dating for about a month now, and it had been the most amazing month of Alec's life. The most fun, too.

Magnus was everything and anything Alec could ever ask for. He couldn't have been luckier, and with the going on problem with Max, ( that he hated talking about ), he really was an excellent distraction. Not that he would ever think of Magnus like that.

Magnus was draped against the couch when Alec came in, eyes closed and smiling. He was wearing simple black leggings and a black tee with the words 'Blink if You Want Me' picked across it in sequins, no makeup. He must've cleaned up since his meeting, though he promised Alec he would come over right after.

Alec fell down on the couch next to him, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. Magnus still hadn't opened his eyes. Alec leaned over and pecked his lips, causing Magnus open his eyes slowly and smile.

"Tough day at work?" Alec asked. He saw Magnus swallow and visibly tense. Alec sat up a little, more concerned.

"I guess you could say that,"

"What happened?" Magnus just waved his hand.

"Oh, troubles from the past, nothing you should worry about," Alec was about to protest, say if Magnus was worrying about it so should he, when Magnus spoke again. "What about you? What's up with your book?" So Alec dropped it, cuddling up against Magnus's side and ranting about his problems instead. That night, they didn't go to any restaurant for dinner, they just stayed in and watched movies while ordering in.

It was one of Alec's favorite nights with Magnus.

 _ **6 Months Later**_

Alec and Magnus were a serious thing now, something neither of them had expected they would've ended up as. They had moved into Alec's cute apartment and gotten another cat.  
Alec had finished his book, with a lot of Magnus's help, ( not that he would ever admit that ), and Magnus had gotten stocks on tons of new companies in record time.

Max was getting better and better, high hopes rocketing through the roof for the Lightwoods.

Magnus had moved on from his father, Alec along his side always.

Things would work out. They would be happy, at last.

 **A/N: OK IF U HAVENT READ ANY OTHER AUTHORS NOTES BEFORE I URGE YOU TO READ THIS. OR ELSE YOU WONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON. Someone reviewed on this and told me to like turn this into like a 5-shot or some shit and i thought it was a rlly good idea so i wont continue this UNLESS yall want to like review I guess if you want me to I will and while ur at it drop some ideas on HOW i should continue it IF you want me to even continue this at all. Bc this story was honestly just like a starter story I just started fanfic and wanted to write something so like ya reviewwwwww and tellll meeee but for now I WILL NOT STOP WRITING MALEC FANFIC SO EVERYONE STOP QUAKING IT'LL JUST BE MUCH BETTER THAN THIS BC IDRK WHAT I WAS DOIN WITH THIS ONE SMUT SHALL COME IN THOSE I PROMISE :D this authors not is way to long bye bitches**

 **-Emma, #farewell.**


End file.
